Forbidden
by Karen.zoe
Summary: You may not have your happy ending here on earth... But maybe... Just maybe... Up there... There is happiness that lays... There will always be pain before you recieve pure happiness, you cannot simply be happy without experiencing trials. This one-shot is about the tragic love story of Misaki Ayuzawa and Usui Takumi.


_A one-shot, this one-shot is like the ending of the compatible... still deciding..._

* * *

_** Forbidden**_

* * *

Darkness entered.

Both of their grandfathers and families disagreed to their relationship, but they took the risk on running away from the palace and live a life on their own, live a life just the two of them. No one else matters... But them. The rebels still attacked the nations, but still they continued their escape. Even though both of them are engaged into different betrothed, they love each other so no one is allowed to interfere. But then again fate is cruel. They were found...

Years passed, they were already married into their different bride and groom still their love didn't change for each other. The war of the rebels didn't disipate it remained. Both stayed faithful to each other even though both of them are married. The nation didn't have a new heir...

They planned another escape this time making it successfully...

**_"Mommy!" A little girl with black hair and green eyes ran towards her mother. _**

**_The three were happily sitting under a tree. Takumi could not remove his grin off of his face. They made it through the crap that fate threw. Then little Mitsuki suddenly sat on her mother's lap then asked with her big green eyes stared up towards her mother's yellow orbs. _**

**_"Mommy will we always stay like this?" Little Mitsuki asked. _**

**_Misaki smiled. _**

**_"Forever and ever honey." Misaki answered while she leaned in to kiss her daughter's forehead. _**

**_Takumi smiled then wrapped his arms protectively around his family. _**

This dream... Will it come true?

Was their love... Illegal?

Is it wrong to love?

Everyone keeps on telling them... 'No! You both are not allowed!' And 'You're planning to marry our enemy?!'

Is it really wrong to love?

_Their love story began at the battlefield, both are sworn to hate each other but then again, from the empty hut they both stayed in due to the heavy rain that flooded during the night of the battle both understood something within their hearts. That is when they started meeting in that hut everyday. Everyone is suspicious due to the smiles that unusually was displayed upon their faces when they return to their palace at eight in the evening. Both left their palace early in the morning. As they arrive to their palace both is eager to sleep for they kept on thinking as soon as the sun rise they could meet each other soon. Both of them did activities together, teased then told the stories of their life then both didn't notice the love began to bloom. _

_Both confessed their love for each other, they became intimate to one another and so their forbidden love began. As the war of both nations increased their time together lessend. Then the palace knew about their secret meetings. Their secret hut that they renovated were demolished. The hut was filled with their pictures and memories together though Misaki's palace burned it down into ashes. Misaki's tears overflowed, she had never cried for a 'what she thinks is pathetic' man but the memories of him is just too precious for her to forget. Their undying love conquered them as they both planned to leave their palace and live together..._

Why is fate turning us around?

Are we not meant?

Are we criminals to love?

Their plan was about to worked though the rebels came attacked them without protection... In each others arms... They both drew their last breath with a word that will forever remain in teir hearts...

**_"I love you."_**

Both of them were shot, though both of them died while smiling... As long as they had each other in their arms... No one can interfere... Not even fate... Nor destiny...

**_"Mommy will we remain like this forever?" Little Mitsuki asked. _**

**_"Forever and ever honey..." Misaki said gently. _**

**_"Forever and ever..." Takumi agreed._**

This dream... It's so familiar... Misaki was pregnant when they both died... She imagined it to be a girl and name it Mitsuki, Takumi knew she's pregnant... With his child... He tried to save her and his baby, being the stubborn girl she is didn't agree.

**_"Daddy, I love you." Little Mitsuki hugged her father. _**

**_"Daddy loves you too sweety." _**

**_"Mommy will always love the both of you." Misaki said gently._**

This dream?... Did it come true?... It seems so real...

The three reached their destination... In heaven.

They may not been able to live their life down the earth but they were able to live their life up above the sky... With their daughter... The three smiled...

There is no such thing us Forbidden Love... For there is always a happy ending, it may not be down here at earth but there up in the sky reach the golden gate where heaven is lifting you to enter your bliss. 'You've had a wonderful journey now you shall recieve what you deserve.'

There is no such thing as incompatibility... For all that is made can be compatible in ways that was buried within their hearts.

You may not have your happy ending here on earth...

_But maybe... Just maybe... Up there... There is happiness that lays..._


End file.
